Friend Zone
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Diana gets engaged, but does Artemis approve of him? Probably not... just read. (Please) - Made by my friend Diana. - Songs mentioned are by: Your Favorite Martian-
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, I start school Tomorrow.. so I will not upload the next chapter of Monarch and the Guard... but my friend did make this one story and asked me if I would upload this... so here you go. (If you want another chapter, Let me know! :P) -Arty with Diana's story.

* * *

Artemis opened her eyes to the Power of Helios and Apollo. She sat up then looked down at Io. Her former girlfriend. She kissed her head then got dressed.  
She made her way to the training grounds. Diana was there, waiting for her. "Hey, Temi! Guess what Bruce did!" Artemis rolled her eyes, "Killed himself?" Diana looked at her with a annoyed look. "No. He asked for my hand in marriage!" Artemis eyes widened and she slapped Diana. "What was that for?!" Artemis sighed. "You can't marry him, Princess." Diana drew her sword. "Why in Hades not?!" Artemis looked down... Thinking, Hesitating on a reply. 'Tell her you love her already!' She shook her head. "He's bad news, I know Diana." Diana rolled her eyes, "You don't know anything! I love him." Artemis shook her head again. "Diana... Please." Diana eyes started to fill up with tears. She walked out and Artemis stared at the back of her head. "What have I done?" She had asked herself millions of times, but she actrually ment it this one simple time.

That Night.

Artemis rolled off Io after their session of sex. Dripping with sweat she got up to get her clothes on."Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Artemis pulled her old 'Gotham University' T shirt off the chair. "I'm going out... To think..."

Indeed, She did think... Long and hard to be honest. She sat on the beach, Waves curled between her toes... Nothing but underwhere and a shirt on. "May I join you?" She heard Hippolyta say behind her... Startled, Artemis looked behind her. Hippolyta smiled, Artemis then nodded and went back to staring at the ocean. "I want you to know... I don't approve of the marriage either." Artemis looked at the woman now sitting beside her. "You don't?" Artemis picked up a stick. Hippolyta shook her head, "I don't like this... Dark Knight. He's a down grade for Diana, if you ask me." Artemis chuckled and wrote her name in the wet sand. "Who would be an upgrade then?" Hippolyta shrugged, "You, I suppose... or that... Krptonian." Hippolyta smiled, "Me?" Artemis asked as she put a heart right above her i. Hippolyta nodded, "I would gladly... accept you as a... lover to my Diana." She kissed Artemis on the forehead and got up. "Good Night, Dear." She walked back into the Palace. Artemis sat there for another hour before getting up.  
Artemis' quarters, Morning  
Io clinged to Artemis' chest, Half asleep, she kissed Artemis. Arty smiled then Io got up grabbing her work clothes and boots.

Artemis slepted for another hour, which made Hippolyta ordered Philippus to 'fetch' her. Philippus poked her with the end of her sword. "Get up... " Artemis rolled over and onto the floor. "5 more minutes..." Philippus shook her head, "Now." Artemis got up and got herself dress. "Diana's waiting for you in her chambers." Philippus said as she and Arty walked out into the hallway. Artemis stopped and Philippus kept walking smiling the whole way back to Hippolyta.


	2. Chapter 2

Suspended Marriage:

Artemis walked slowly down to Diana's room. She opened the door, and saw Diana standing on her balcony. "Why don't you like him... Why does no one approve of us...?" She asked as she turned to face Artemis. "Diana... I'm just looking after you..." Diana felt a tear run down her face. "If you were looking after me... I wouldn't have gotten raped, nor... tied to a hood of a car like some lazy deer." Diana sighed and started toward her sister. "Diana... Who...?" Artemis asked as Diana hugged her. "Lex... Bizzaro, Joker..." Diana sobbed into Arty's chest.

"I wish... I should have... My sworn purpose is to keep you safe, Princess." Artemis heard Diana start humming, _Love The Way You Lie _By: Your Favorite Martian... -Actually quick fact: I can't spell M&M so I'm putting it like that... Your Favorite Martian did do a cover for it though.- Artemis smiled and started to sing another song by them: Friend Zone. -You can skip it and just listen to it.

I like this girl so much

She's always on my mind

We have an awesome time

We never crossed the line

She don't wanna mess-up the friendship

"Friendsies"

I'm in a frenzy, 'cause my bedroom's empty

And I'm gently attempting to win her over

By being as good as friend as I can be

She's tempting but riddled with doubt

Friend Zone is like the mafia

You'll never get out!

Ya

She doesn't know the half

In my wallet I keep her photograph

I've made my decision

For you, Babygirl, I'd change religions

'Cause in your eyes I see heaven

Girl, I think about you 24/7

Befire this story ends

I wanna know can we be more than friends?

I put my hands up in the air

Try to act like I don't care

But tonight I'm all alone

Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone, Oh Ya

I go the blues 'cause we're not knockin' the boots

We're talkin' gossip news and shoppin' for shoes

I hate when you make me watch Sex and The City until the day ends

I'm not your gay friend!

But I'll do it, just to get next to you.

Just to prove I can best the rest the dudes

I'm obsessed with you. I pester you.

'Cause when we ain't together, I'm probably texting you

Ohh!

You make me the maddest

I just want to change my Facebook status

To "in a relationship"

But "it's complicated"

Well you're makin' it hard for me

'Cause I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

I put my hands up in the air

Try to act like I don't care

But tonight I'm all alone

Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

I know you don't notice, but there's no excuse

To date that other dude, he's a total douche

He's got a few broken screws, I'm so confused

That Imma have to show the dude

That you deserve better, and you know you do

Always feel free to cry on my shoulder. Boo

'Cause if I eer go with you, I'm sure I'll stay

I wanna leave now, but I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

I put my hands up in the air

Try to act like I don't care

But tonight I'm all alone

Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I put my hands up in the air

Try to act like I don't care

But tonight I'm all alone

Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

Diana smiled and kissed Artemis' cheek. "I love Bruce... but I love you just as much."


	3. Chapter 3

Since so many of you wanted to know, me and my francine (How do you people spell that...?) have agreed this will be the last chapter sorry if you don't like the outcome... So many wanted this and that. Sorry. I didn't want this to be like a biggie... but you know so many people wanted me to update... -Diana

Artemis kissed Diana's forehead, she had recently had sex and slept for 2 hours with Diana. She had curled into Diana's chest, Di was playing with Artemis' hair. "What will happen...?" Artemis asked as she rubbed Diana's stomach. "The wedding... I don't know, I love him still, but I love you... I really don't know." Artemis sat up and pinned Diana to the bed. "Don't go... Stay here, if he comes looking for you... Amazons can stop him... I love you Diana Prince... You're my princess... I want to be your prince... Diana, I desperately don't want you to go, and I know this makes me sound selfish... but please don't go." Diana looked into her eyes and nodded, "I won't... but what about mother..." Artemis smiled, "We've been through that already." Diana smiled, and kissed Artemis.

-Don't hate okay... First, I don't like the whole idea of 3 way marriage... that's weird... specially with Arty and Bruce... Nevermind.-

Artemis got off her, "I have to go tell Io... Don't I?" Diana nodded and wrapped her arms around Arty's neck. "I'll miss you." Artemis smiled, "So... I'm finally out of the friend-zone... aren't I?" She grinned, "Yes, now out, I have to get naked..." Diana said that in a preppy girl voice. Making Artemis laugh...


End file.
